Hidden of The Death
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Apakah dia... mati? Pikiran negatif sudah terbaca jelas dalam logika milikku. Mulutku terkatup rapat untuk hal ini, terus terdiam tanpa kata dan melihat sosok yang mulai kaku di depan mataku. SasuNaru/NaruSasu, pendek, AU.


**Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**-0o0o0o0o0-**

**Warning: Gaje, AU, abaL, pendek, dsb.**

**-0o0o0o0o0-**

~Hidden of The Death~

_by__: Aoi no Tsuki_

.0o-SasuNaru-o0.

* * *

Tik, tik, tik...

Suara jam di kelas ini terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku. Terus, terus, dan terus. Suara detik jam itu mulai memekakkan kedua telingaku.

"Ukh, sial." umpatku. Pelajaran dengan suasana hening pada hari Jumat dan jam pelajaran terakhir. Aku berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran Asuma-sensei. Sedari tadi dia menjelaskan tentang mata pelajaran IPA yang tak menarik bagiku.

'Sial, sial, sial.' batinku dalam hati. Aku menyangga daguku dengan tangan kananku. Pegal memang menyangga dagu tanpa bergerak hingga beberapa menit. Mata biruku masih terfokus pada seisi kelas. Tempat duduk yang kutempati ini berada di nomor dua dari belakang hampir terpojok tapi aku suka tempat ini. Mata ini terus melihat sosok itu, sosok seorang temanku yang berada di pojok ruang kelas ini. Rambut hitam kebiruannya begitu tajam dan terlihat mencolok di mataku. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat heran. Sosok tubuh itu terus terdiam di bangku pojok kelas dengan posisi kepala tertelungkup di atas meja. Entah tahu atau tidak, Asuma-sensei tak menegurnya sama sekali. Sudah beberapa menit lalu tubuh itu tak bergerak dan itu berjalan hingga saat ini. Perasaan tak enak mulai merasuk dalam diriku. Apakah dia... mati? Pikiran negatif sudah terbaca jelas dalam logika milikku. Mulutku terkatup rapat untuk hal ini, terus terdiam tanpa kata dan melihat sosok yang mulai kaku di depan mataku.

"Sial, kenapa harus aku yang melihat ini? Cih."

Aku menggerakkan tanganku bermaksud untuk mengacungkan tangan dan memberitahukan hal yang aku pikirkan saat ini, di kelas ini. Tapi percuma, tanganku tak mengikuti perintah otakku. Tak bisa bergerak, kenapa? Kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kumohon bergeraklah. Ukh!" Perlawanan terhadap tangan milikku sendiri begitu konyol dan tak masuk di akal.

"Ya, Naruto?"

Bagus, perlawanan selesai sampai di sini. Tanganku bergerak untuk memanggil guru itu. "Sensei..." seruku membuka mulut. Oh, tidak. Apa lagi sekarang? Leherku terasa tercekat, kata-kata selanjutnya tak mau keluar dari kerongkongan ini. Ekor mataku bergerak melihat sosok itu lagi. Senyuman itu, senyuman seperti iblis yang senang dan puas dalam mengambil nyawa seseorang. Dia belum mati.

"Naruto? Ada apa? Ada yang mau kau tanyakan, hah?" Pandanganku kembali ke arah Asuma-sensei yang sekarang berada di samping mejaku. Keringat dingin meluncur dengan mulusnya dari balik keningku. Aku tak bisa berucap sama sekali.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Semua mata tertuju melihatku, aku menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas ini. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Dan...

"AKH!!" teriakku dengan keras. Itu merupakan suara terbesarku. Lepas kendali. Semua terbelalak kaget memandang ke arahku. "Maaf, sensei. Saya-" Mataku kembali melihat sosok itu masih terdiam, dia kembali tertidur di atas meja itu.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, sensei. Dia..."

"Hah?" Asuma-sensei menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia melihat sosok tubuh itu kemudian berjalan mendekati bangku milik pemuda yang berasal dari klan Uchiha itu. Langkahnya semakin mendekat dan mendekat hingga kakinya terhenti di depannya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Asuma-sensei padanya. Tak ada jawaban. "Sasuke?" panggilan yang kedua terlontar dari mulut sang guru, kali ini dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

"KYAA~" Mataku terbelalak kaget begitu pula semuanya. Anak perempuan di kelasku menutup mulutnya masing-masing setelah berteriak. Aku menganga lebar untuk kejadian ini.

"Oh... Sejak kapan dia-"

"Sa-su-ke... Dia benar-benar mati." Tubuhnya putih susunya kini berubah menjadi putih pucat. Mata onyxnya terbelalak lebar. Pergelangan tangan kanan dan kirinya teriris dalam oleh sebuah benda tajam seperti sebuah _cutter_ atau pecahan kaca. "Sial." umpatku lagi. Oh, Tuhan apakah ini sebuah kenyataan atau hanya ilusi belaka? Uchiha Sasuke yang menyapaku tadi pagi kini telah meninggalkan dunia ini dan juga diriku.

Kelas langsung dipulangkan saat itu juga. Tak berapa lama sirine ambulans pun terdengar. Para tim medis berlari membawa tandu dan beberapa peralatan kesehatan. Itu percuma, dia sudah meninggal. Sasuke sudah meninggal yang dia butuhkan itu kantung mayat bukan tandu atau pun alat-alat yang tak berguna itu. Entah mengapa air mata ini langsung menetes ketika aku mengingat senyuman hangat yang terpampang di bibir manisnya.

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke." seruku pada tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat wajah itu, senyum pahit. Senyum pahit untukku. Kusentuh pipinya, sangat dingin. Tak ada kehangatan lagi yang tersirat di wajah itu. Dia telah pergi.

"Permisi," Sebuah lengan menyentuh pundakku pelan saat itu juga aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Maaf kami akan membawa mayat ini."

"Ah? Si-silahkan." Aku berdiri dari tempat itu. Melihatnya dibawa dari ruangan kelas ini. Pergi menjauh dan menghilang dari balik dinding koridor sekolah.

SET...

Sentuhan itu sangat mengejutkanku. Sebuah tangan yang transparan dan bercahaya menyentuhku. Mata biruku membulat dengan sempurna. Mulutku terbuka lebar melihat sesuatu yang berada tepat di depanku.

"Hai, Dobe." serunya menyapaku sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Te-Teme?! GYAA~"

Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa kau takkan pernah mati dan akan selalu berada di sampingku, selamanya.

**...END...**

* * *

Fict Tsuki yang ngerasa nggantung. Jangan tanya kenapa? *dibuang*

Gomen und maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict ini.

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
